Standing In Front Of Me
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: Kurt had turned the corner when you found yourself running after him. Missing scene in 04x06.


**Sorry for the mistakes. Still emotional over that scene. :( Usual disclaimer.**

* * *

_"All along I believed I would find you."_

* * *

You stood there, watching him walk away from you after he told you that he doesn't trust you anymore, that this wasn't home anymore. You watched him take one step after another, another step farther from you, increasing the already infinite distance between the two of you. Kurt had turned the corner when you found yourself running after him.

"That's it. We're done?" You called out breathless, your steps coming to a halt when you gave chase.

Kurt and Rachel stopped in their tracks. You could tell the two were debating on whether to keep walking or acknowledge you.

"You won't talk to me. You can barely look at me. You can't stand to be around me for more than 5 minutes. You won't even say my name." You continued, your voice breaking at the end. "You aren't going to even give me a chance to fix this."

Rachel shot you a glare over her shoulder before giving Kurt's arm a reassuring squeeze and walking on.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt said finally turning around but refused to meet your eyes.

"Talk to me, Kurt." You pleaded, desperate for him to give you a chance. To hear you out.

"What do you want me to say?" He was not looking at anything in particular. He's not just looking at you.

That everything will be okay. That no matter what you'll always have each other. You can get through this. You wanted nothing more than to hear him tell you those things but who needs false reassurances, it's more than obvious that what you have is damaged, maybe even beyond repair.

"I need you... I need you to say- I need to hear you say that you don't want to be with me anymore." You say carefully afraid that if you talk too fast, too much, he'd run away. Afraid that you won't be able to say what must be said. "That we are over for good. That you don't love me anymore. I need to hear you say it."

Not once did your gaze falter, your eyes still seek out his but he determinedly avoids it. Your voice breaks more than once but right now you couldn't find it in you to care. You hold your breath waiting for a reply, a reaction - anything, really.

"I love you." He says barely more than a whisper. His eyes finally meets yours and you're physically taken aback by the sadness you find reflected in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you so much that it hurts. That everything hurts." Kurt continued, his voice growing louder. He angrily swipes the back of his hand to clear the errant tears before adding, "I love you but I can't trust you."

You find yourself speechless. The ball is in his hands now, you're prepared to go with whatever decision he wants. But he has to make a decision, before the uncertainty of it pushes you to your limit. You need to know where you stand so you ask, "Where does that leave us then?"

"I don't know. I don't know." He says wrapping his arms around him. To drive of the cold or to keep himself from falling apart, you're not sure.

"So that's just it, 2 years gone." You couldn't help the bitterness in your tone. How could you have screwed up the best thing in your life with a moment of weakness.

"You should have thought of that when you hooked up with whats-his-name." He snapped at you, anger clouding his features.

"Would you let me explain?"

"Don't bother. It really doesn't matter. You broke my heart. I trusted you and you broke it."

"Is there nothing I can do for you to give me just a chance to fix this?"

"How?" He demanded. "How will you fix this when I don't even know how to begin to forgive you. Everytime I look at you... I can't. Everything's changed."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know how else to say it."

"You were the one person I trusted more than anyone in the world. You were the one person whom I thought would never hurt me." He sounded so defeated, so small, smaller than Kurt ever has the right to be that your heart shatters one more time.

He sighed and a moment later added, "We're done. You and me are over. There is nothing more between us."

You can't help but be amazed by how his voice didn't falter, how it didn't break. It didn't leave any room for doubt that he didn't mean it.

"Thank you." Was all you could say, what else was there to say. It was all over. There was no more Kurt&Blaine or Blaine&Kurt.

He nodded in acknowledgement as his eyes darted to the ground. The silence stretched on as you look at him, one last time. Drinking in every inch of the face you've grown to love with every bit of who you are. Memorizing every inch of it, as if you already didn't know it like the back of your hand.

"I really hope New York makes you happy, that it's everything you've ever dreamed of. You're going to shine brighter than Time's Square. I love you, Kurt."

"You should go, didn't Mr. Schue wanted to meet you in the choir room."

"Goodbye, Kurt." You wretched yourself from where you stood and turned to leave. One more moment and you'd find yourself begging for him to not mean what he said, to take it all back.

It's not until later, when you're lying in bed, replaying the scene over and over in your head, that you realize he didn't say goodbye. You don't know why but that thought stays with you until you drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I just want them to talk. Clearly, this is not the best case to happen but I just thought that their 30-second scene was not enough. This is hardly any closure because I am never closing the door on this ship but something more than what we got.**

**And and and did anyone else notice during the backstage scene, Blaine couldn't stop looking at Kurt. Ugghhhh. My heart.**

**Tell me what you think. Reviews keep my Klaine heart on life-support.**


End file.
